Malicious Intentions
by Hypnocessity
Summary: Shinichi is confused. How does he feel about Kana? Kana wants to confess, but she doesn't have the courage. Shinichi can barely feel emotions anymore, and he believes that will stop him from caring about her. When he tells her to stay away, he wants to cry because he wants the opposite, but he can't. Shinichi realizes he is no longer a human. Shinichi x Kana with implied Murano.


**A/N: **If you are a fan of Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu/Parasyte, then I hope you'll be happy! This is my Shinichi x Kana fan fiction. Basically, I didn't want Kana to die, giving birth to this story. XD

* * *

"Migi..." A voice spoke gently, as furious typing could be heard from outside the boy's door.

"Nani, Shinichi?" Another voice was heard to reply, oddly high-pitched.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing his forehead, clearing away the sweat from his face for the most part. "I told you, Shinichi.." The mouth and eyeball turned around to speak clearly, "I am no ally of that girl." The being said as it turned back around to continue looking up whatever it pleased.

"Why not? I trust her.." He spoke as he turned over to face the other side of his room, where he saw his elongated arm typing on the keyboard.

"I do not." It spoke back almost instantaneously. "You must remember that we are one being now, and we must always come to some sort of consensus so we can both cooperate with each-other, and not to mention-"

The high-pitched voice was cut off by an angry bark, "Fine! I get it already!" The typing ceased and the little being turned around, a little bit concerned for Shinichi's mental health.

"Shinichi.." Migi was thinking about what to do. This was a tough situation, but Migi and Shinichi can seem to find a mutual agreement. "How about this-"

"No." Shinichi cut Migi off again. "Just leave me alone, Migi..." Shinichi got up and began walking towards his door, locking it.

"But Shini-" Migi grew impatient as he found himself cut off once more. "Enough, Migi... I understand. I won't tell her anything about you." Shinichi looked at Migi with a sense of disappointment and mild grief. Flipping off his light switch and turning on his ceiling fan, he walked back to his bed and lie down, pulling sheets over him halfway.

"Have fun doing whatever you're doing on my computer, Migi..." Shinichi rolled over to his left side to face a wall. "Make sure to clear the history when you're finished."

Migi stared at his sleepy form only for a few more seconds, and let out what Migi thought was a sigh. "As always."

* * *

A dimly lit room was accompanied by a single person, who's only light was the dim screen of their cell phone. Scrolling down through messages from another person, she found herself giggling happily, with a small blush on her face. Pulling her flower-patterned covers over her all the way due to the severe chill, she continued to look through messages, until she got to a certain compilation of them. Her cell phone read as follows:

Shinichi: Yo!  
Kana: Hey! ^^  
Shinichi: What are you up to, Kana?  
Kana: Me? I'm skipping class again as usual, haha! ( -w- )b  
Shinichi: v-v Seriously, you should stop being such a delinquent.  
Kana: And why should I do that?  
Shinichi: I didn't mean to come off that way.. I just feel like you're influenced by your boyfriend. :/  
Kana: ^^ Thanks for caring, but that's not the case.  
Shinichi: That's not true, every time I see you around him and me, it's almost like you hesitate to even so much as talk.  
Kana: ( u_u ) Shinichi-kun, you dummy.  
Shinichi: :/ Hey, listen... if he's giving you any trouble, just tell me, okay?  
Kana: What? Why? What would you do if he did? ( q_q )  
Shinichi: I don't feel like he deserves you.  
Kana: ( o~o ) 3  
Shinichi: I came off wrong again! Damnit. That's not what I meant.  
Kana: Haha, sure it isn't! \\( ^w^ )/  
Shinichi: I meant.. if he treats you wrong, he'll hear from me.

The conversation ended, because Kana never responded; she was too shocked to.

She sighed as she looked out of the window. Fingers pressed against the window, fog being created by the exaggerated sigh that escaped her lips, Shinichi lingers through her mind. What is he doing now, she wonders? Is he thinking about her?

* * *

_She better not do anything stupid..._ thought Shinichi as he found it hard to sleep. Glancing over at his computer, he noticed the alien figure still engrossed in his research of human philosophy, science and agriculture, he noticed the time was something around 1:22 AM. Why was it so hard to sleep? Migi could feel Shinichi's distress and an eye popped out through the back of Migi's figure to glance at him.

"What is bothering you, Shinichi?" Migi asked as Shinichi heard his keyboard having it's keys pressed at inhuman speeds.

Shinichi grunted and didn't respond. After a prolonged silence, the typing stopped, and Migi appeared before him, blocking his view of the wall. "Shinchi, I'm not dense, you should know by now that I am an advanced sentient being. I feel a sliver of what you feel."

"I know." Finally came a sort of reply from Shinichi as he stared into Migi's giant single eye.

"It's about that female, is it not?" Migi asked, but Shinichi knew it was more of a statement rather than a question. Without emotions in Migi's way, Shinichi knew that Migi was an expert in the field of 'Observation' and 'Decisiveness' and 'Minimalism'. Shinichi's definition of minimalism is doing little as possible for the best possible outcome.

Maybe that was because he was part human, part parasite? Who knows?

"Yeah." Came his stone cold answer. Migi showed no emotion, per usual. "We already had a conversation about that female, so why do you keep thinking about her?"

"You don't understand humans at all." He muttered, closing his eyes so he didn't have to stare at the alien. "I don't understand you, either, so I'm not trying to make humans seem better than parasites... but I'm getting off-track now."

"What I mean is that... I'm not human anymore. Ever since you 'fused' with me by healing the wound in my chest and heart, I-"

"No longer feel human. You know you're not, Shinichi. Your physical ability is inhuman and outstanding. Your mentality, however, I do not know. What I do happen to know about your mental state, however, is that you think much more like I do, now." Migi stated as he went back to Shinichi's computer.

_1:34 AM., huh?_ He thought.

"You're right. I'm not human... I'm a hybrid." Shinichi stated as he rolled over to stare at some band posters on his wall. K-pop and metal posters covered his room.

"You're staring at posters..." Migi took note. "Why is it that you love to hear other humans say words in harmony?"

"They're called songs... they help me feel better, and some song lyrics even relate to how I feel." Shinichi replied almost instantly. "I don't listen to music much, but when I do, I feel a little better."

"So it's not the voices, but the melody and the meaning of the words?" Migi asked and noted as he saw Shinichi simply nod.

"Kana.." He breathed after a moment. "I wonder how I feel about her. I can't tell, but I feel like all of my emotions are... hidden, in a way. I can barely feel emotions, but I know they're there... It's hard to tell if I love Kana."

Migi didn't say anything, but simply continued to type. As Shinichi pondered about Kana, she did the same. Nothing was well, but to the very least, something was.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, the first chapter of this story is completed. Small, but fluffy. ^^ That's how I like to do things x3. I hope you, the reader, want to see another chapter! If you do, let me know via review or PM! :D [I'll write more chapters regardless :DD]


End file.
